This relates generally to test fixtures and more particularly, to test fixtures that are used to test electronic devices.
Wireless electronic devices typically include transceiver circuitry, antenna circuitry, and other radio-frequency circuitry that provide wireless communications capabilities. During testing, wireless electronic devices under test (DUTs) can each exhibit different performance levels. For example, each wireless DUT can exhibit its own output power level, gain, frequency response, efficiency, linearity, dynamic range, and other performance characteristics.
It can be challenging to make satisfactory measurements on electronic device structures, particularly in manufacturing environments in which low cost, low complexity, high manufacturing volumes, and high test accuracy are desired.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved techniques and systems for testing electronic device structures such as antenna structures and other structures associated with electronic devices.